


Feel With Your Paws

by Singer_Diego_Rolldown (orphan_account), The_Fusion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cults, Gangs, Rumors, Territory Wars, Turfs, WOOHOO ORIGINAL WORK, raccoons - Freeform, this started as a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Singer_Diego_Rolldown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fusion/pseuds/The_Fusion
Summary: Jessica is forced to run away from her old life and finds herself in a new part of the city, this time she swears that nothing is going to ever take control of life like that ever again.This time, she's going to dominate this place.
Kudos: 3





	1. Surviving

**Author's Note:**

> I can safely say this escalated from an altered idiom to raccoons using dishwashing soap to homicide. 
> 
> Credits:  
> Full_Of_Flaws, Singer_Diego_Rolldown, Thicccbread - Writers  
> Flaws's Friend/Our Editor - Editor

The sounds of splashing through the wet ground and jagged breaths filled up the air. Despite wanting themselves to quiet down, every second she could hear noises screaming to her ears from herself and the surrounding area.  
Exhausted, she stumbled to a momentary stop to catch some air. All her attempts would go at vain, anyway. They were going to catch up to her and she had no say in it.  
Jessica leaned on the alley wall beside your standard dirty olive-green dumpster. She could only hope that these weren’t his dumpsters. Upon finding that there were no other raccoons in it at the moment; she dug in, making her way through the junk and other goodies trying to find something that could help her right now.  
She was hoping to maybe find some trash or anything she could, seems that luck was on her side today. She found the carcass of a light beige cat with several chunks of skin gone that was teeming with insects. 

Jessica quickly wraps it around her body then jumps into the dustbin, making sure that she won’t be seen even if they opened the lid. Hoping her scent is hidden from the horrible smell the trash around her emitted.  
You could clearly hear running from a short distance. They were so close. Close enough they could slit her throat right then and there. Still, the urge to survive and resist kept her lip shut to keep any sound from escaping.

Why did this happen? Was she going to die right here? Right now? Why does it have to end here? All her hard work and the pains she endured, will all of that rot by her very eyes?

Instinct and drained will mixed right beneath her skin. As how much her faith for survival urged her to live, the hopelessness never left her thoughts. Her mind had kept preparing her mentally ill for the worst. They could even have fun with her while they ripped her head off. Maybe her fate would end like the dead corpse she found. Immense fear nauseated through her paralyzed body. If she's lucky, they would spare her with a quick death.

Distracted by the gore her mind gave, the loud rushing paces ceased close by. The two could have been just right in front of her hiding spot as she breathes.  
There was a moment of silence. Jessica tried her best, keeping her ears peered open for sounds outside the bin. She almost winced as heavy panting breaths were heard.

“Where do you think she went to?” A raccoon said in a very hushed tone.

“I thought you were the one keeping an eye on-“ 

“Oh please, I was following you! And now we tell the boss we lost her!? HE'LL SKIN US ALIVE, DAMN IT!” The raccoon shrieked as the other shrunk from his size in shame.

“Maybe she went this way.” The other said, pointing to another alley, trying to regain some bits of dignity.

The raccoon grumbled as both of them ran elsewhere. “She better be…”

She held her breath, listening through the walls of the dumpster until their footsteps weren't heard. When the alley was finally dead of any sound, she sighed in relief, popping her head out of the lid.

"I got out alive..." Alive and unscathed. A maybe handful of bruises here and there, but better than a corpse.

She survived. She never thought she would, but now that it’s happening, she still can’t believe it.  
A sudden gasp and rattling of stuff broke the silence she enjoyed dearly. Cans and bags of candies rolled out and bumped at her feet. It almost froze her entire mind if it isn’t for her instincts. Whatever could this be, she hopes she stays breathing.

“YOU!” A smaller raccoon just like herself, hissed, baring her canines for dominance. “You’re trespassing in my territory!”  
Jessica stood her ground from the other’s presence. She wasn’t so sure if those goons could hear the screams of this dirt colored raccoon. The kid’s going to lead her to death in seconds.

“Are you a- Did anyone send you here?” The raccoon yelled with such exasperation, Jessica swore her voice ringed through her ears. And through her sweat, their footsteps rang across her head, just off the distance.

She panicked.

Jessica tackled the smaller one, gripping tight onto the skull of her prey. She bit her tongue as the smaller dug her teeth into her shoulder. Their bodies slammed through the pavement where Jessica bashed the smaller’s head repeatedly. Still, the smaller never loosened her bite, digging deeper.

Jessica cried softly, as both of their hair was being ripped apart by one another. The only thing keeping the smaller down the ground is her arm on her neck. Soon her grip unchained from her locks. Jessica could feel the smaller’s pulse as she choked. The smaller’s legs thrashed around her, with her arms pounding on her back. Jessica couldn’t loosen her pressure on her arm. She was being too loud. She will be the death of her if not dealt with.

The victor peered and loomed over the soon to be corpse, dragging it over the dumpster. It was pretty easy to crack open the smaller’s skull with metal than with the cement.

She was finally silenced.


	2. Witnesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witnesses  
> Chapter 2  
> By: Singer Diego Rolldown, Full of Flaws  
> Edited by: Editor and Singer  
> 

Dhea felt her sister- Rhea’s hand squeeze her the lower half of her face, it was causing her teeth to dig into her lips that were trying to open in vain and squirm against the rough cement wall. The panic that raised in her sister's dark eyes only made her more desperate to free herself more.

Their eyes fixated onto the scene that unfolded across their gazes. Heavy tension in the air suffocated their lungs, Dhea could probably choke. Nonetheless, no sound came from both sisters. Not a scream nor a cry for help. They should have yelled before it was late.

A raccoon both never have seen with bloodshed eyes- literal, with blood across their fur. They had their back in front of them as they slumped over a struggling body. A smaller raccoon. Sasha-Their friend thrashed, trying to kick away the other with whimpers echoing throughout the alleyway. Both kept still at their positions. And that's why Sasha started to quiet down.

Both girls stood still, petrified and revolted. Their stomach churned vile, feeling it rise up to both of their throats. They wanted to look away. Maybe run home and cry or jump onto their friend's attacker.

The raccoon's breath hitched as they stood up. Dhea's legs trembled, barely holding herself up and Rhea held her breath in. A small dry chuckle erupted from the empty alley as they dragged the limped body to the side.

CRACK!

Repeated slams across the metal dumpster wall. Blood splattered, pouring down the cement, pooling down the floor. Sasha's head slumped down, unmoving and unbreathing. A wicked smile painted the killer's face with a determined glare dancing in their eyes. Rhea felt her blood run cold and shiver down her spine, Dhea kept on squirming and panting, forcing her sister to compress her even more causing her to yelp. She was dead.  
And when the pair heard footsteps coming from the alley tainted with their friends’ blood, they knew they were dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer and have other characters but I still hadn't sent that part to Editor and it's not finished yet so that's probably going to be Chapter 3.


End file.
